I Love the Way
by Sbgchan
Summary: ONE SHOT Kagome has been betrayed by Inuyasha for the last time. How will he prove his love? Bad summary but read anyway. It's good! Please Review!


Here it is. My very first Inuyasha One-Shot. I hope you all like it. Please Review! I don't really accept flames, only constructive comments.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or anything related to it. I wish I did though *pouts*.  
  
"blah"- speech 'blah'- thoughts **blah**- flashbacks  
  
I Love the Way. By Lark Conlon  
  
'Inuyasha.I can't believe you chose her.'  
  
Kagome ran blindly threw the forest, only paying enough attention to not hurt herself. She wanted to get away, away from the pain, away from the heartache, and away from the hurtful picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kagome sat by the fire, looking over her math book. The rest of the group sat around her, sleeping peaceful. All except Inuyasha. Kagome looked up. Her stormy-blue eyes searched for the hanyou.  
  
'Where could he be? He wouldn't normally just leave us here unprotected. Unless.'  
  
Her eyes clouded over with pain as realization came to her  
  
'Kikyo.she must be here.somewhere. I have to find him.I don't want him to go to hell.'  
  
With that, she put her book down and slowly stood up. With only slight hesitation, she headed into the woods. After awhile she came upon the very scene she did not want to see.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in front of Kikyo while she made her way towards him. He didn't even move when the clay bitch (A/N as you can tell I REALLY hate Kikyo. The clay pot can rot in hell for all I care. Anyway.) wrapped her arms around his middle.  
  
"Inuyasha. The jewel has been completed. It is time to fulfill your promise to me. You promised to go to hell with me. Are you ready to go?" she asked in a disgustingly sweet voice that made Kagome's insides turn cold.  
  
She couldn't stay any longer. She didn't want to know his answer. She ran.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And she ran until she could go no further. It was then that she finally looked at her surroundings. She was at a cliff, a very high cliff that looked over a small valley. She looked over the side of the cliff.  
  
'It's a long distance down. Nobody could survive that. And nobody would miss me. I've grown apart from my family and friends from my time. Miroku and Sango have each other. Shippou has them to be his parents. And Inuyasha.he has his clay barbie' she thought, the last part in anger.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more the idea of jumping became appealing. No one was here to stop her and it would be a quick and relatively painless death. And she would finally be rid of the hurt of knowing that Inuyasha never considered her more than his lover's copy or a shard detector. It was decided.  
  
With one final look around her, and with a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She turned her attention to the edge of the cliff. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She whispered before she.jumped.  
  
"KAGOME!!! NOOOO!!"  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her body a couple of feet below the edge of the cliff. She then felt herself being lifted up before being crushed into a warm chest. A very familiar chest that was covered with a very familiar red kimono (A/N don't know what it is called so leave me alone).  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha.let me die." She whispered. She could feel the tears forming again but she didn't try to stop them.  
  
"No. I won't let you." he stated firmly.  
  
Kagome felt her anger boiling at this. 'He doesn't care about breaking my heart and then he thinks he can control me and make me do what he says!?'  
  
Without second thought, she brought her hand up and smacked him. Hard.  
  
"How dare you! Can't you see that I want to die! Don't you see how much I hurt inside! Why can't you let me be and go back to your f*cking clay whore! It's not like you care about me! I'm only a shard detector to you! And I'm not even that now that the jewel is done. I'm just someone to replace your bitch when she is not around! Well I am tired of it! I'm tired of you playing with my feelings and I'm tired of you trying to control MY life when you clearly don't want to be apart of it! Just go to hell! Go to hell with your dead bitch!" she screamed. She then collapsed to the ground, her tears running freely down her face as she became overcome with emotions.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a while. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but he knew that she wouldn't accept it until he said what he had to. He had so many emotions flash across his face that no one could know what he was truly feeling. He waited till her sobs quieted down before he spoke.  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
Kagome lifted her head and looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I said your wrong. You're more than a shard detector. And you aren't a copy of Kikyo. I will NEVER go to hell with her."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You promised to go to hell with me. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Inuyasha came to his senses and immediately left her embrace.  
  
"No. And I never will be. Go there by yourself."  
  
Kikyo looked at him in anger. "Does my reincarnation mean more to you than me? She is nothing more than a copy. She will never be as powerful as me. She is just a weakling." she spat.  
  
"No, she is not a weakling. And yes, she does mean more to me. But I will put your sole to rest Kikyo. I hope you find peace." Inuyasha suddenly raised his clawed hand and yelled "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" (A/N I don't know for sure if that is actually name, please tell me).  
  
Kikyo's body fell into a pile of ash, a single ball of light emerging from it before disappearing.  
  
"Goodbye Kikyo." It was then that Inuyasha noticed a familiar scent.  
  
'No! She was here! She might have gotten the wrong idea! I have to find her!' Inuyasha quickly tore after her scent deep into the forest.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome sat in shock after what Inuyasha just told her. She wanted to say something but her throat ran dry. Instead she just looked him in the eyes, willing him to continue.  
  
Inuyasha looked back into her eyes and summoned up his courage. 'Here it goes.'  
  
"Kagome, as much as you think it isn't true, I do care for you a lot. I would do anything for you. Because Kagome.I. I lo. I love you." He finally managed to get out.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock. He expected many different reactions but this was not one of those. "Wha..?"  
  
Kagome continued to look straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I want you to prove to me that you love me. I have been hurt by you to many times to openly return your love without proof that you love me. So I want to know.why do you love me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. He knew she was right. He knew that most of her pain was caused by him. And he also knew that he wanted to be the one that got rid of that pain. So he was going to try anyway.  
  
"I love the way you smile no matter what. I love the way you can make me smile and laugh, something I rarely do. I love the way that you are there to support me and to help me when I need you. I love the way that you depend on me to save you and the way that I depend on you to save me. I love the way that your hand fits perfectly in mine and the way that your body forms perfectly to my own. I love the way your eyes look at me with so many emotions that I can't begin to describe it. I love the way that you care for Shippou as a mother and I can't help but imagine you taking care of your own pup. Our pup. I love the way that you are kind to everyone and always see the good in people. I love the way that you accept me for being me, and not what I could become. I love that fact the you are nothing like Kikyo but you are your own person. I love you for just being you."  
  
At this point Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of her, to look at her eye to eye. He even began to silently cry as he continued.  
  
"And most of all, I love the fact that you are my life, my heart, my soul and my one true love. I would rather die than lose you. You are my whole world. Without you, I'm nothing. I would become an empty shell whose love has been stripped from his very being. Please Kagome. Please don't kill yourself. Please" he pleaded. If Kagome died, he would die not to long after her. He couldn't live without her.  
  
Kagome heart broke at seeing Inuyasha cry. He wasn't supposed to be like that. H was supposed to be the strong one. She didn't like seeing him look so weak.  
  
She silently crawled over to him and lifted up his tear-streaked face with her hands. Their eyes met, Inuyasha's looking at her with despair. Kagome wiped the tears from his face before she finally spoke.  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha. My heart, my soul, my life, my world, and my very being are yours. They have always been yours and they will always remain as yours. And I won't kill myself."  
  
Inuyasha's face brightened immediately before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their first kiss. They both poured everything they felt for the other into it, losing themselves in complete bliss. They didn't break apart for another five minutes. When they did, Inuyasha quickly lifted Kagome up and placed her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck, their foreheads touching each other's.  
  
Inuyasha spoke first. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I just didn't know what to do. You were the first person to make me feel this way. I was really confused on what is was at first, before I figured that it was love."  
  
Kagome smiled softly at him, lightly kissing his nose. "It's ok. I didn't know what to do either." She said soothingly.  
  
"I love you Kagome, My Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha, My Inu-chan." Kagome reached up and lightly rubbed his ears. She started to giggle when she heard Inuyasha purring. Purring! It was just too cute! When she finally stopped she settled down against his chest, breathing in his scent of pine tress and the forest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome smiled with joy against his chest. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, finding all the love she could ever want in them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
THE END  
  
There you go people. That is the end of my One-Shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and in case you were wondering why Kagome asked him to prove it, I'll answer that question. Think about it. You love this guy but you never acts like he loves you, at the most you are friends and you just happen to look like an old love. Wouldn't you be worried that he only loved you for who you looked like? I know I would. I don't really understand why people have her run into Inuyasha's arms after he says he loves her w/o knowing why. I guess I just wanted Kagome to be different in my story, a little bit more.aware of what was going on. In other words, I didn't want her to act like some bimbo who believes whatever some guy says w/o proof, even if he is trustworthy. So, I hope that answered your questions. I might post review responses if I get enough of them but first you have to write a review!! So get cracking.  
  
WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? WRITE A REVIEW ALREADY!  
  
I MEAN IT!! 


End file.
